


Bad day for love (Плохой день для любви)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Bad day for love [1]
Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Louise's night after Spiro's words about the return of his wife and children. (Ночь Луизы после слов Спиро о том, что его жена и дети вернулись на остров.)
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Series: Bad day for love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bad day for love (Плохой день для любви)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Этот день кажется ей бесконечным.

Тоскливый. Насквозь пропитанный самым диким сочетанием эмоций. Тех, что окрыляют, возвышая над простыми смертными, и тех, что выжигают что-то внутри, оставляя лишь эту серую, словно присыпанную пеплом, реальность. Тех, что пробуждают в душе что-то тёмное, гнетущее, не свойственное ей прежде. 

Порой Луизе даже становится страшно от мыслей, что посещают разум. От злости, которую она чувствует к женщине, что никогда не встречала прежде, и которую ещё не так давно хотела бы видеть своей подругой. 

\- Моя жена вернулась утром… с детьми. 

Она этого не заслужила! Ни одна из них. И всё-таки, едва ли не впервые в жизни, Луиза чувствует нечто похожее на ненависть. К той, что теперь надеется никогда не узнать. 

Стараясь задавить это мерзостное чувство в зародыше, она сгибается крючком на слишком узкой, тревожно скрипящей пружинами кровати. Подтягивает ноги к груди, словно бы надеясь заглушить этим тупую боль где-то под сердцем. 

\- Я скажу кое-что плохое… Когда Вы со мной, я скучаю больше по детям, чем по жене… 

Она не просила этих признаний, не ждала их. А теперь никак не может выкинуть из головы, в сладостной пытке воскрешая в памяти раз за разом все его слова, эти взгляды. Прикосновения губ к её стиснутым пальцам. 

Она согласна с его решением, не только понимая, но и принимая его всей душой. Так будет правильно. Семья, дети, их счастье - это самое главное в жизни. И родитель должен сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы сохранить их маленьких мир безмятежным и радостным. Дать им всё то, чего они заслуживают. И даже больше. Уж она-то знает об этом не по наслышке. И именно это понимание и даст ей силы после, Луиза знает это. Вот только до этого "после" ещё нужно дожить....

А пока, прекрасно сознавая, что делает этим лишь хуже, она не в силах удержаться от очередной глупости. Сглатывая осколки надежд на пару со слезами, вновь и вновь проматывает последние дни перед глазами, сполна расплачиваясь за проявленную слабость.

Слёзы горчат, да так, что кажется, будто воздух насквозь пропитан полынью. И Луиза утыкается носом в подушку. Вдыхает глубже, до рези под ребрами. Пока не начинает казаться, что запах его одеколона наполняет её легкие. Так странно. Так глупо! Ведь Спиро не провёл на этой подушке и пары часов, навевая на Ларри тоску трагичными балладами. Да и порошок с насыщенным ароматом лаванды перебивает любые запахи. 

И всё же, ей кажется, что отголосок его одеколона ещё живёт между перьев и она старательно втягивает его во всю глубину легких. Возвращая с терпким запахом ощущение тепла его рук на коже. Легкого покалывания на губах, приоткрывающихся ему навстречу.

\- Я ещё женат и не могу сказать, что люблю тебя. Но, прошу, представь, что я сказал это…

Лучше бы она не представляла. Ни тогда, ни ранее. Лучше бы не фантазировала о невозможном, украдкой любуясь им, занятым самыми обычными делами. Не гадала, каковы на ощупь его губы, если даже прикосновения загрубелой ладони к щеке настолько нежны и трепетны.

Луиза впивается ногтями в плечи, глуша стоны, и глубже зарывается лицом в подушку. 

За стенкой непривычно тихо, тайком плачет Марго. Глухо колотит кулаками в скомканный плед Лесли. Скрипит стулом Ларри, не в силах совладать ни с тоской, ни с вдохновением, ни с бессонницей. 

Однако сейчас ей сложно сосредоточиться даже на детях, которым она посвятит всё свое внимание, любовь и заботу днём. Все они собратья по несчастью при свете солнца, в ночной же тиши - одиночки, что разбрелись по собственным норам, каждый по-своему справляясь с утратой и лелея боль, которую отпускать пока ещё слишком рано.

Это длинный, бесконечный день. Плохой день для любви. И вряд ли эта ночь станет лучше...


End file.
